memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis McCarthy
Dennis McCarthy is a composer who has written many Star Trek-related musical scores, including the DS9 main title theme, and the ENT end credits theme (he wrote the original theme for Star Trek: The Next Generation, but it was deemed unsatisfactory and thrown out in favor of Jerry Goldsmith's theme for Star Trek: The Motion Picture). He also composed the music in Star Trek: Generations. He has also been the composer of many episodes of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. He is also due to compose the music for Star Trek XI. He scored both the pilot and finale of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Credits The Next Generation **"Encounter at Farpoint" **"Haven" **"The Last Outpost" **"Justice" **"Hide and Q" **"The Big Goodbye" **"Angel One" **"Home Soil" **"Coming of Age" **"The Arsenal of Freedom" **"Symbiosis" **"Conspiracy" **"The Child" **"Elementary, Dear Data" **"The Schizoid Man" **"Unnatural Selection" **"The Measure of a Man" **"The Dauphin" **"Contagion" **"Time Squared" **"Pen Pals" **"Samaritan Snare" **"Manhunt" **"Peak Performance" **"The Ensigns of Command" **"The Survivors" **"The Bonding" **"The Enemy" **"The Vengeance Factor" **"The Hunted" **"Deja Q" **"Yesterday's Enterprise" **"Sins of the Father" **"Captain's Holiday" **"Hollow Pursuits" **"The Most Toys" **"Sarek" **"Transfigurations" **"Suddenly Human" **"Family" **"Remember Me" **"Legacy" **"Future Imperfect" **"The Loss" **"The Wounded" **"Clues" **"Galaxy's Child" **"Identity Crisis" **"QPid" **"Half a Life" **"The Host" **"The Mind's Eye" **"Redemption, Part I" **"Redemption, Part II" **"Ensign Ro" **"Disaster" **"Unification, Part I" **"Unification, Part II" **"New Ground" **"Violations" **"Conundrum" **"Ethics" **"Cause and Effect" **"Cost of Living" **"Imaginary Friend" **"The Next Phase" **"Time's Arrow, Part I" **"Time's Arrow, Part II" **"Man of the People" **"Schisms" **"Rascals" **"The Quality of Life" **"Ship in a Bottle" **"Tapestry" **"Lessons" **"Suspicions" **"Second Chances" **"Timescape" **"Liaisons" **"Phantasms" **"Attached" **"Force of Nature" **"Parallels" **"Homeward" **"Thine Own Self" **"Masks" **"Genesis" **"Firstborn" **"Bloodlines" **"All Good Things..." Deep Space Nine * * ** "Emissary" ** "Babel" ** "Captive Pursuit" ** "Q-Less" ** "The Passenger" ** "Move Along Home" ** "The Nagus" ** "Vortex" ** "Battle Lines" ** "The Storyteller" ** "The Forsaken" ** "Duet" ** "In the Hands of the Prophets" ** "The Homecoming" ** "The Circle" ** "The Siege" ** "Invasive Procedures" ** "Melora" ** "Rules of Acquisition" ** "Second Sight" ** "Sanctuary" ** "The Alternate" ** "Whispers" ** "Paradise" ** "Playing God" ** "Blood Oath" ** "The Maquis, Part II" ** "The Wire" ** "Crossover" ** "The Jem'Hadar" ** "Meridian" ** "Fascination" ** "Past Tense, Part I" ** "Life Support" ** "Prophet Motive" ** "Distant Voices" ** "The Die Is Cast" ** "Destiny" ** "Explorers" ** "Facets" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "The Visitor" ** "Indiscretion" ** "Homefront" ** "Crossfire" ** "Accession" ** "Hard Time" ** "Shattered Mirror" ** "Body Parts" ** "Apocalypse Rising" ** "...Nor the Battle to the Strong" ** "Trials and Tribble-ations" ** "Rapture" ** "For the Uniform" ** "In Purgatory's Shadow" ** "Doctor Bashir, I Presume?" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "Ferengi Love Songs" ** "Blaze of Glory" ** "A Time to Stand" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "You Are Cordially Invited..." ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" ** "Far Beyond the Stars" ** "Change of Heart" ** "Inquisition" ** "The Reckoning" ** "The Sound of Her Voice" ** "Image in the Sand" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "Once More Unto the Breach" ** "Prodigal Daughter" ** "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges" ** "Penumbra" ** "Extreme Measures" ** "What You Leave Behind" Voyager **"Parallax" **"Phage" **"Eye of the Needle" **"Ex Post Facto" **"State of Flux" **"Heroes and Demons" **"Jetrel" **"Elogium" **"The 37's" **"Initiations" **"Parturition" **"Tattoo" **"Cold Fire" **"Resistance" **"Alliances" **"Dreadnought" **"Deadlock" **"Resolutions" **"Basics, Part I" **"False Profits" **"Basics, Part II" **"The Swarm" **"The Q and the Grey" **"Macrocosm" **"Coda" **"Favorite Son" **"Real Life" **"Worst Case Scenario" **"The Gift" **"Day of Honor" **"The Raven" **"Year of Hell, Part I" **"Year of Hell, Part II" **"Concerning Flight" **"Prey" **"Vis à Vis" **"Living Witness" **"Hope and Fear" **"Drone" **"Nothing Human" **"Timeless" **"Infinite Regress" **"Gravity" **"Bliss" **"The Disease" **"Juggernaut" **"Someone to Watch Over Me") **"Relativity" **"Survival Instinct" **"Tinker, Tenor, Doctor, Spy" **"The Voyager Conspiracy" **"Tsunkatse" **"Virtuoso" **"Ashes to Ashes" **"Life Line" **"Unimatrix Zero, Part I" **"Unimatrix Zero, Part II" **"Critical Care" **"Body and Soul" **"Lineage" **"Workforce, Part I" **"Workforce, Part II" **"Natural Law" **"Renaissance Man" Enterprise **"Broken Bow" **"Strange New World" **"Breaking the Ice" **"Fortunate Son" **"Sleeping Dogs" **"Oasis" **"Shockwave, Part I" **"Shockwave, Part II" **"Dead Stop" **"The Communicator" **"Stigma" **"Future Tense" **"Cogenitor" **"The Expanse" **"The Xindi" **"Impulse" **"Twilight" **"Carpenter Street" **"Doctor's Orders" **"Damage" **"Countdown" **"Storm Front, Part II" **"Borderland" **"Kir'Shara" **"Observer Effect" **"The Aenar" **"In a Mirror, Darkly" **"In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II" **"These Are the Voyages..." External Links * * McCarthy es:Dennis McCarthy